Why I Wear This
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: The Titans were all eating dinner, discussing Red X. Robin needed a subject change, so he asked Beast Boy why he wears what he does. He answers, but with the same question. Suddenly, the Red X conversation wasn't looking so bad. slight RobStar Enjoy!


Summary: When the Titans have a comment on each other's uniform, what could that do to their friendship?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I might someday! And if I do, things are really going to change!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was dinner, and as usual the Titans were eating pizza. What a surprise. The day had been pretty slow, but they had had some trouble with Red X, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Too bad Red X got away; we could've kicked his butt! If only that suit wasn't powered with Xynothium! Man, what were you thinking?" Cyborg asked a very unpleased Robin.

Robin didn't seem too happy, but decided to change the subject. "So, where did you get your uniform, BB?"

"It's the uniform for the Doom Patrol, everyone knows that!" BB said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I think the real question is what ever drove you to dress like a traffic light. I mean, didn't anyone tell you that Halloween only comes once a year?"

Robin was taken back. He knew he never should have started that conversation, but something told him he should. Just as he was about to say something, Cyborg chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean, the red shirt, green spandex, and yellow cape kinda sounds like a traffic light."

"Dude, you totally look like something that ran away from the circus!" that was it. That did it for Robin. He got up, knocked a plant that was on the counter onto the ground, and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with Robin?" BB asked.

"Oh, nothing! Surely it wouldn't have affected him to be called a TRAFFIC LIGHT and a runaway CIRCUS member," Raven said sarcastically.

"You know what's weird, though?" Cyborg asked, "He only got mad when BB said the circus comment, but didn't mind me calling him a traffic light."

"Well, remember when he was hallucinating and thought he was fighting Slade? Well, when I went into his mind, I saw a memory of him being at a circus. Maybe something terrible happened there," raven said, not looking up from her book.

Robin ran out of the Tower. It was pouring rain, but he didn't care. He ran to the park and sat down on a bench. He felt a few tears leak out from underneath his mask, but you couldn't really tell. They had made fun of him. His own team! Then again, they didn't know, but what if they had? Would they still of insulted him?

"Are you Robin?" someone asked. He looked up. There was a girl standing beside the bench, wearing a white lab coat. She had a pair of goggles on top of her head, showing she had just pushed them up. Her eyes were both ice blue and pure. Although she was in the park and soaking wet, she looked as if a miracle had just happened.

"Yes," he said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mari. Why are you out in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same. But I'm out here because…well…I don't really know, honestly."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But, I'm going to take a guess at this. Are you out here because your friends insulted you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I had a…feeling. But, you know that they didn't know. What are you planning to do? Leave them and never come back? I don't think so. You should go back and tell them."

"Maybe you're right. Hey, how did you know why I was here?" He looked up, but she was gone. He decided to take her advice and apologize for running out, then tell them why he did.

20 years later

"Mom! Dad! It worked! It really worked!" A girl about 16 years old ran out to her parents.

"What really worked Mari? And why are you all wet?" Her mother, AKA Starfire asked, questioning why her daughter was drenched and wearing a lab coat.

"The time machine I was working on! It really worked!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"How many times must I tell you, it is impossible to travel through time?" (And I realize Starfire has before, so bear with me)

"Daddy, do you believe me?" She asked. Of course, her father was Nightwing, the same one who she had talked to.

"No," he said calmly, looking back at his newspaper.

"That settles it then!" Her mother said, looking at her, "Please do not burden yourself with believing so." Her mother got up and walked the out of the room.

"But…but…but…how can you not believe me? You were there!" Mari yelled at her father.

"You told me I would not believe it. However, everybody needs a secret. A secret that they only share with the closest of friends. And now, you have yours." He said, "Now, what do you say we go out for pizza before your mother attempts to cook again?"

**I had to change the beginning, but I think it turned out okay. If you liked this, then you might enjoy reading bookwormwithanattitude's Shades Of Gray.**


End file.
